


I Need You

by Azura



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura/pseuds/Azura
Summary: Prompted from tumblr! 
Four word prompt, "I need you, though." With pre-war bucky in the 40's





	I Need You

Your lip trembled as you held tight to his shirt. Why had he waited until the night before to tell you he was being deployed? Why couldn’t he have told you sooner so that you could have made more of your time together? The love of your life was leaving tomorrow for war, and he may never come back. 

The thought shook you to your toes, a numbing chill crawling along your extremities. 

“I…” You started, you wanted to beg him to stay, beg him to run away with you, to somewhere he would never have to leave. “ I need you, though..” Tears tumbled down your cheeks as you raised your eyes to his. 

“I’m sorry..” he whispered, voice cracking slightly as he willed himself to steady it. His beautiful eyes glistened with tears as he stared down at you, trying to remain strong as he held you in his arms.

“I have to, you know I do. I have to help stop this war, and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He lovingly pushed a stray curl behind your ear. “I’ll write every chance I get, I promise I won’t leave forever.” 

You fought back a sob at his promise, “I love you James.”

“I love you too, doll. Don’t ever forget it.” He leaned down and pressed his soft lips to yours tenderly, trying to push away the sadness and pain he’d caused you. He’d waited so long to tell you because he couldn’t figure out how, he never wanted to hurt you. It wasn’t until tonight he realized he didn’t have any time left. 

You met his lips hungrily, wanting to show how much you needed him. Your body pressed against his as heat began to coil in your belly. His hands shifted slowly across your back, one moving to rest on the swell of your ass as the other began to pull the zipper down the back of your dress. 

A soft moan left your lips, eaten by his as he swept his tongue into yours, claiming your mouth and coaxing a sigh from you as you leaned into his embrace. You trailed your fingers down his chest, mapping the swell of his muscle as they traveled down to hook on the waistband of his pants. 

He scooped you into his arms then, carrying you like his precious bride into the bedroom where he laid you gently on the bed. His lips ghosted along your jaw and down your neck as he pulled your dress from your heated form. 

“Bucky,” You gasp as his fingers trail over your clothed breasts before removing your bra. His hands greedily returned, memorizing how your breasts fit perfectly in his large hands, the sound of your gasps as callused thumbs swept across your nipples. His hips dip, grinding his growing hardness against your thigh, desperate for friction. A low rumbling groan falls from his lips as they finally reach your breast, taking over and teasing your nipple with slow deliberate sweeps of his tongue, drawing it into his mouth and sucking gently. 

“Bucky, please.” You mewl desperately, he hadn’t even touched you where it mattered yet, the pressure already starting to build and your need dampening your panties. “I need you.” 

Things went faster from there, the moves of his hands more deliberate as he pulled the last offending garment from your body. He pulled back to discard his own clothes before throwing a teasing smirk your way. “You need me, do you?” 

“Please, god Bucky I want you inside me.” You arch your hips towards him, his teasing already causing you to lose yourself. 

“Well, I’m afraid I have to taste you first, doll.” He leaned in and placed himself at the juncture of your thighs kissing each with love. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good.” 

“Bucky!” You gasped at the first pass of his tongue along your heated folds. 

You heard a low chuckle before he parted you slowly and deliberately. His tongue darting out, mapping your folds and the way you moved your hips just so when he teased your entrance. The way he had you mewling when he locked his lips around your bud and sucked. 

You were getting close, the pressure almost too much. You gripped his hair and tugged, desperate for something more than teasing. “Please!” 

He groaned and pulled away then, licking his lips and staring down at you hungrily. “Please what, doll?” 

“Please fuck me Bucky, please.” You bit your lip as you begged, you could tell how much this was driving him wild as his hand slipped down to pump himself slowly, already painfully hard. 

“Yes ma’am.” He smirked as he grabbed a condom and rolled it onto himself. He rubbed himself against your folds, a low groan rumbling from his chest. He kissed you as he slid inside your warmth. 

You rocked against him desperately, moaning into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You needed more, why wasn’t he giving you more? 

Then, he began to move. Slow sure strokes that had you calling his name every time he slid home. You ran your nails down his back as you bucked against him. 

He watched you as you writhed underneath him. Memorized the way you lost yourself to him. He knew he would be thinking of this moment many times over the course of his deployment, he wanted it to be perfect. 

Your walls squeezed him, urging him to move faster, to push harder. He complied as he buried his face in your neck. Hips losing their rhythm as you both started to reach your peaks. He called your name, whispering sweet nothings as you clawed at his back. 

“Bucky!” You practically yell as you came undone, your orgasm crashing around you, your walls spasming around him, milking his own orgasm from him. He called your name loudly. 

You curled yourself around him after, snuggling into his warmth in the afterglow of sex. “I want you to stay.” you mutter weakly, nuzzling his neck, taking in his scent. 

That night was the last you ever saw of Bucky Barnes.


End file.
